


Little incident

by ShipperOfFiction



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfFiction/pseuds/ShipperOfFiction
Summary: His cold attitude really affected you, especially when you just wanted to get closer to him. After a little incident, Seven says a particularly harsh comment that sends you crying to the bathroom, how will he react?





	Little incident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first mystic messenger one shot, my first fanfic since 2015 and also my first x reader thing, so bare with me. ಥ⌣ಥ Contains SPOILERS for Seven's route! Also, sorry if there's any mistakes, English isn't my first language! T_T

Typing. That was the only sound that could be heard across the apartment, the sound of fingers tapping against keys rhythmically in a quick manner. Had it not been for that, the place would've been consumed in awkward silence. Seven's hands moved briskly around the keyboard, not losing focus. He couldn't afford to, he simply had to finish his work, he couldn't let the special security system be hacked again. Or maybe he was more focused on distracting himself from your presence. Your guess was as good as his.

When Seven first announced in a panicked matter that he was coming to the apartment, repeating over and over again that you shouldn't move because of the special security system, the joy you felt out weighted the panicked feeling of "what the fuck is happening?!", if by a little. You thought you wouldn't get to see the redhead until the party, and your heart swelled with joy at the thought of seeing him and spending time with him sooner than that. 

However, almost getting kidnapped by the hacker who came crashing through the window and almost gave you a heart attack, finding out he's Seven's twin brother, and almost getting blown up into oblivion was not what you had in mind. You also didn't think that Seven would act so coldly towards you. If anything, you thought he'd comfort you or give you a hug. After all, you were almost kidnapped and turned into ash. But every time you tried to talk to him, get closer, touch him, anything at all, he would snap at you, glare, yell, or just flat out ignore you. 

You sighed from your spot on the bed, Seven made it specifically clear for the 7th time, 'How ironic...', you thought briefly, to stay away from him. He needed his space to work, he said. Or more precisely, he needed his space to be away from you. The thought stung, just like all the words he's said. 'Stay away from me.' 'I don't want anything with you.' 'Just mind your own business!' 'Can't you see I'm busy!? Stop bothering me!' That last one was when you asked if he wanted something to drink five minutes ago.

In the end, you decided to stop "bothering" him and plopped down on the soft bed, leaning back against the headboard. You looked at the ceiling, feeling hopeless yet happy with his presence, even if he did ignore you. 'I'm a masochist.' You thought with a chuckle. You did try your best to not look at him, since he also expressed he can't focus with you staring at him. You grabbed your phone and tried your best to entertain yourself, since the "Talk all night with Seven while eating Honey Buddha Chips" plan failed. It wasn't a solid plan anyway, you hadn't even gotten the chips yet. About three minutes into answering guest emails, your stomach began to grumble. You hadn't eaten since Seven told you to stay put in the messenger hours ago, being too nervous to eat.

You could tell the man was hungry too, and thirsty, even if he grumpily denied so. Debating the pro's and the con's of the situation, you decided the worst that could happen was he would yell again. You absolutely hated being yelled at, but you'd make an exception this time. With the little determination you had, you slowly stood up from the bed and stretched, your bones popping in protest from the sudden movements. You looked at Seven's bright hair briefly, shook you head slightly and headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Seven captured every move you made from the corner of his eye and let out a small grunt once you were out of eyesight. This wasn't what he wanted to do once he met you. Well, he really didn't know what he'd do when he'd met you, but this definitely wasn't it. Pretending you didn't exist and acting like he didn't like you was way harder than he imagined it'd be. Never mind yelling at you. The guilt was slowly consuming him, he really wished he could hug you tight, apologize, and pamper you with kisses. But he couldn't, he was doing this for your safety, the more he acted this way towards you, the more you'd see how awful he is, then you'd forget about your feelings and forget him as well. Then everyone's happy.

'Except for me...', he thought bitterly. He dearly wanted to keep you safe, but he also desperately wanted to hold you close, confess everything he felt, claim you as his. But that was selfish. He doesn't deserve to feel this way, he doesn't deserve your love or kindness, he doesn't deserve to be happy along side you. 'Dude, get your shit together, the sooner you finish, the sooner you leave... But do I really want to?'

As the battle inside his head kept going on between yes and no, he didn't realize he'd spent about forty-five minutes staring into space arguing with imaginary voices in his head. 'What the fuck man! You could've accomplished a whole lot of shit just now if you concentrated! But... where's (y/n)?' He also didn't realize you haven't come back yet. He thought about checking up on you through the security cameras, but the thought faded when he heard foot steps padding down the hall. Regaining his composure, he pulled his headphones up to his ears and went back to typing.

Steam poured out of the bowls in the tray you were carrying, careful not to spill. There wasn't much in the fridge, considering you haven't been able to go grocery shopping. But you found some dry noodles in the cabinet, and instead of boiling it up and serving it all plain like, you added in some eggs, potatoes, and chopped ham and carrots. You never liked plain things anyway. Two bottles of water accompanied the bowls, making sure to give the just slightly colder one to Seven.

You stopped right beside him, noticing he slipped his earphones on. You waited for him to notice you, but when he "failed" and kept typing, you sighed and set the tray down. Carefully, you set the bowl with the larger amount of soup next to him, then the coldest water bottle. Seven stopped typing when he got a whiff of the soup, and looked up at you with blank eyes. You smiled forcedly and didn't give him a chance to talk before you turned around and carried the tray to the bed.

You set the tray down on the nightstand, and sat down on the bed, opting to wait until the boiling hot soup cooled down. Only after hearing the familiar sound of a bottle opening and keys tapping did you realize you forgot the utensils. Face palming mentally, you hurriedly got up, not prepared for your thigh to clash with the edge of the tray forcibly, making the tray fall and spilling the hot soup over your bare legs. You let out a screech at the burning sensation, the screaming startling Seven so hard he jumped in his seat and crushed the open bottle with his grip, spilling water all over the desk.

"Shit! My keyboard!" Seven yelled, getting up quickly and grabbing his keyboard, shaking it roughly. Ignoring the painful burning, you opened the drawer and grabbed a rag, running over to Seven. "S-Seven, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Before you could even touch the computer screen where the water splashed, Seven roughly grabbed your wrist with one hand while the other held the keyboard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn't I fucking tell you to stop bothering me?!" He gripped your wrist, to the point it became painful. You winced, tears prickling your eyes, half because of the burning, half because of his grip. "Seven p-please let go! You're h-hurting me!" Your plea fell on deaf ears.

"I told you to stay away from me! Why can't you listen, are you that stupid?! I don't fucking want you to make me food or bring me anything, I just want you as far away from me as possible! You're definitely an idiot, otherwise you would understand what I said! And get it through your thick head once and for all, I don't like you, we can't be together, so stop being nice to me!"

Silence fell over the room. Seven's anger immediately vanished when he saw tears stream down your face. Ripping yourself from his grip, you dropped the rag and ran off, once again ignoring the pain in your legs, and ran straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Only after hearing the door slam did Seven feel the guilt and regret creeping in. 'What the actual fuck is wrong with me?!' Now the anger was towards himself. It had always been, but now he had gone and made it seem like it was towards you. Sure, he did get angry about the keyboard, but it was sure as hell not worth yelling at you that way. The anger he already felt towards himself exploded out of nowhere and he unloaded it onto you.

He didn't even help you when you spilled the soup over your legs, and yet you rushed to help him apologizing, worrying about him. You really were an angel. Meanwhile he was the most selfish and horrible human being ever, going so far as to hurt your wrist. Add abuser to the list. Slowly, he was caving in to the thoughts of being with you, and in that moment surrounded by the silence, he made his decision. He wasn't gonna keep thinking of getting you away from him, he needed you, he wanted you, he wanted you safe but what kind of safety was he giving you by acting this way? You were better off without him, but he knew you both wanted to be with the other. He decided he was gonna be selfish. Placing the keyboard on the wet desk, he paced down to the bathroom, the rapidly cooling soup, the spilled tray and dripping wet desk long forgotten.

Meanwhile, you were a blubbering, sobbing, crying mess. You found some aloe in the medicine cabinet when you sprinted in there, and felt some stingy relief after applying generous amounts to your legs, your aching wrist forgotten. After a couple of minutes, you sat on the edge of the tub and opened the shower head, letting the cool water cascade over your tired legs, trying carefully not to get your shorts wet. After drying your legs, you slipped the now half empty aloe bottle back in the cabinet and slowly slid down the door, choking on your tears.

You weren't angry at him, it was kinda your fault you ruined his things. But the way he talked, the sudden outburst, the gripping, he really must hate you. You bit your lip trying not to cry anymore, no matter how much your heart hurt. You thought you really did have a chance with him, and that his cold attitude would change once he saw how serious you were about your feelings. "I guess what he felt for me wasn't real outside the chatroom.."

"No, it is real." You jumped out of your skin when you heard his muffled voice quite literally on the other side of the door. How the hell did he even hear you?! "Seven! How long have you been out there?!" You asked mortified, fearing he might've heard you crying like a dying whale. "Long enough. Look, words can't express the sorrow and regret I feel right now. It wasn't my intention to lash out at you like that. I just.." Silence, then a sigh and a thud on the door, then another on the floor. 

Seven leaned against the door, fists clenching against the cold floor. "I like you (y/n)! I like you so damn much! I was so afraid to admit it, I was afraid that just by saying it, life would cruelly rip you away from me. But I realize that the only person that's ripping you away from me, is myself. I thought that by scaring you away, you'd be safe. What I do, who I work for... It's all so dangerous, I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I mess up, got a new identify, vanished from the face of the earth, what would happen to you? I thought it'd be okay, nobody would miss me, and I would miss nobody. But now... even if I disappear, I want you to remember me, I want you to miss me, I want you with me, I need you with me, I don't know what else to do, you drive me crazy! I just... wanted to protect you, but I failed miserably. I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry..." 

Seven was close to tears at this point. He leaned his head against the door, his heart thumping wildly at the fact he just confessed everything he felt. You were in shock, Seven just admitted he likes you, what his intentions were, and again, he likes you back! You wiped the stray tears away and quickly got to your knees, unlocking and opening the door. Seven, not counting you would open the door, fell back with a yelp. "Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head, but froze when he heard a giggle from above.

You kneeled besides his fallen form, smiling gently. Seven's breath hitched, you really did look like an angel. Your bright orbs were focused on him, full of love and admiration, some of your long strands stuck to your forehead and cheeks, while the rest of your locks fell gently around your face, framing it. Your cheeks were a rosy color, wet from crying, and your lips looked so plump and soft. The bathroom light was illuminating directly behind your head, making you glow slightly around the edges. 'Jesus Christ...' Seven's thoughts were overdriven with you, the sweet scent of your Jasmine perfume driving him wild.

Your smile faded as you were filled with worry, did he hit his head too hard? "Seven? Are you o-" Was the only thing you could get out before Seven shot up and crashed his lips against yours. You let out a muffled gasp, Seven taking advantage to slip his tongue into your mouth. You got over the initial shock quickly, closing your eyes and pushing yourself against him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and in return you wrapped yours around his neck, tugging at his bright locks. At that he groaned, and gently pulled you up onto his lap. You pressed yourself as much as you could against him as he snaked his hands under your shirt, circling and softly thumbing your sides. 

Unfortunately, the need for air became too strong, as you were the first to part to intake a breath. Seven's glasses were lopsided and his hair was a mess, but he sure as hell looked adorable with that blush. You giggled and fixed his glasses. The smile that was forming on his lips quickly casted downwards as he saw your bruised wrist. "Shit... I really am so sorry about this, (y/n)..." He gently took your wrist, scared of causing any more harm, and kissed it, pressing it against his warm cheek. You grinned and shook your head. "It's alright, don't worry about it, I forgive you." 

He sighed deeply. "And your legs? I feel really shitty that I cared more about a stupid keyboard than you burning yourself back there." He frowned and casted a glance to your bare thigh, using his free hand to gently caress your bare skin. "Again, don't worry about it! I used a hefty amount of aloe, it still stings a little but it's nothing I can't handle!" You said proudly, grinning. 

Seven nodded, still feeling miserable, and fell forward, laying his head on your shoulder and hugging you tightly. You returned the embrace, combing your fingers through his mop of hair. "I'm so happy right now, I thought that after what I did you would never speak to me again, I'm so grateful that you forgave me. I know I'm being selfish, but I want you to stay with me, I want you to be with me and with me only, I need you in my life, I think you're the only thing that's keeping me afloat right now." Seven mumbled into your shoulder, his embrace tightening. 

You bumped your head against the side of his in affection. "I'll be with you until whatever force is out there allows it, I'll never leave your side Seven, and when you're ready to talk about your brother, your past, the agency, whatever comes to your mind, I'll be here, I'll listen to your burdens and make them my burdens as well." Seven only sighed and hugged you impossibly closer, you could feel wet droplets collecting on your shoulder. You closed your eyes and smiled, still petting through his red locks. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. But then you remembered something.

"Seven."

"Yeah?"

"The spilled soup is still on the floor and part of the bedsheets, I didn't pick up the bowl, tray or rag, and did you clean up the water on the desk and computer screen?" 

"...Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! That was fun to write (/^▽^)/ I think it turned out okay, tried to make Seven a little more angsty than he is in this part of his route! Thinking of adding a second chapter with a little more smexy time if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Still debating though! Anyways, thank you for reading! :'D


End file.
